potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
PotBS Wiki talk:Community Portal
Adding a characters section? Anyone considered adding a section where those that want to can post their characters? Kinda like http://www.virtueverse.com as an example. It's for people on the Virtue Server in City of Heroes. RagabashMoon 23:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : In the past it has been decided that potbswiki is NOT a hosting provider for either societies or players. With societies it was decided they can have a single page to promote themselves and to advertise their real website and forums. For editors it is allowed to post a bit of information about your characters on your user page. See PotBS_Wiki:Policy for the exact description of the current policy. There has been no discussions in months about changing this policy. We do not disagree that such an initiative could be useful and fun but it simply falls outside the scope of this wiki. The main concern is that the information is not static enough and the information growth might be exponential with no proper way of 3rd party verification. If you want to start such an initiative using other resources (hosting, content management system, etc) you are free to make an article about it here and/or we'll link it in the proper places. --Lord Alderaan 23:14, 3 March 2008 (UTC) #potbs-wiki Used the key, let me in, then kb'd me. Something go a bit wrong? :Since we don't always have people in there, I had to make the channel restricted (if you don't, people can see the password when there's no one lurking). I managed to ban myself too (pro skillz). :It seems that you need to do a /ns identify password before doing the /join #potbs-wiki flswiki. :I probably should have made that clearer =P Zuerst ''talk'' 22:01, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :: 19:43 #potbs-wiki unable to join channel (address is banned). Time to start making it work :P --Mopster 19:43, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::: Maybe you should have a go at asking Rhaegar if he be willing to maintain the access list in a similer way that he maintain the official beta channel? He might be willing to do this, but it's worth asking. He might also have a few ideas on making it's a bit more secure! --AdTheRat 14:49, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::: Not worth the trouble anymore, FLS is about to lift the NDA. We can just keep it with a key untill the NDA is lifted. --Mopster 20:46, 20 November 2007 (CET) Loads of extra links Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested in adding links from the Starter wiki's community portal. I especially recommend the links under the "Things to do heading", which are very useful quick references for visitors. I would also suggest having a link to the portal from the Main Page. If you wish I can set up the whole thing for you (keeping the IRC info). If so, just give me a ping on my talk page. Kirkburn (talk) 20:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : You're welcome to improve this page with the above. :-) --Mopster 21:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: Done! Kirkburn (talk) 16:17, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Listing mission locations What are the locations that are supposed to be listed for a mission in the infobox? Should it be the starting location only? Or all locations relevant to the mission? If the latter, then someone may have trouble finding where the mission starts when it involves a few different towns, unless there's some other way that we're supposed to indicate that. Quizzical 04:12, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Page creation disabled? It won't let me create new pages for missions today. Quizzical 03:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC)